


Cake

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: Sibella and Phoebe attempt to make a cake for Monty, but they end up getting... distracted. Phoebella.





	Cake

“So how do we do this.. whole… baking thing?” Sibella asked precariously, as she glanced at the recipe that Phoebe had given her.

Phoebe looked up.

  “You’ve never baked before?”

Sibella shook her head, “Never. We always had servants to do it.”

Phoebe took the recipe from her, looking it over. “So you don’t know how to bake a cake?”

  “Not a clue, darling,” Sibella said as she looked around in apprehension at all of the baking supplies Phoebe had gotten from the kitchens.

  “It’s not that hard, surely you can learn.”

  “I’d rather not give Monty food poisoning on his birthday, my love,” Sibella pointed out.

Phoebe relented at that.

  “Alright, then you’ll be my assistant.” She tossed her an apron, “Put this on, and let’s get to work.”

Sibella turned out to be a terrible assistant, but Phoebe had suspected as such. Her love for chocolate had made her impatient to eat the cake rather than wait for it to bake. 

  “But why does it take so long?” she had whined.

  “Because it needs to bake,” Phoebe had said while she was cleaning up the kitchen.

Sibella pouted. “Baking is entirely too time consuming. There are much more delicious things that could be eaten in much less time than it takes to bake a cake.”

  “Oh?”

Phoebe sat down next to her, and arched an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

  “Don’t ask me to think of any things, I’m far too hungry by the cake to think of anything else to eat,” she crossed her arms over her chest.

Phoebe just laughed. She then leaned in and kissed her. 

Sibella hungrily kissed her back, cupping her face fiercely. She pulled Phoebe onto her lap, not without Phoebe giggling at the sheer force that Sibella had.

  “My, being hungry puts you in quite a mood,” Phoebe murmured against her lips.

  “Shut up and kiss me,” demanded Sibella in a low voice.

  “I thought you were hungry for this cake.”

  “Damn the cake,” Sibella pulled away, “I want to taste you.”

  Phoebe grinned wryly.

  “Do you think that would take less time to do than baking this cake?” She teased.

  “If I do it right, it should,” purred Sibella.

  “I’m covered in flour and chocolate frosting,” she remarked, but Sibella’s lips crashed into hers again.

  “Good, you’ll taste even more delicious…”

 

They burnt the cake and ended up having to whip up a new one before Monty got home that night.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
